Unexplainable
by LithiumFuufy
Summary: Yuki meets an old 'friend' of Akito's. Little does he know that there is more to this girl then meets the eyes. Yuki x OC, implied Akito x OC, one sided Akito x Yuki and a whole mess of other pairings. Rated for blood, language, and vampirism.


Okie pokie… this is a new story…I've been brainstorming it for a long time…

Okie pokie… this is a new story…I've been brainstorming it for a **long **time…

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket in any way… If I _did…_The anime wouldn't have ended that way .

Warning: Um… language, Yaoi… Blood… Lots of blood… It _**is **_a vampire story, after all… .

Pairings: Yuki x OC, Akito x OC (and vise versa), Kyo x Tohru, Shigure x Akito… do I really have to down the whole list?

Enjoy!

Also… I few of you may ask why I'm starting with another flashback…

It's because I like them… deal.

* * *

Unexplainable

By: LithiumFuufy

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

"Akito-sama… My parents are making me move again…"

_The boy stayed silent._

"_You already know… don't you?"_

_Still he remained unvoiced._

"_Are you angry?"_

_He nodded some, a few wisps of his jet black hair falling into his eyes. _

_The girl looked down. "I'm sorry…I don't want to go… I want to stay here and play with you…" she knelt down next to him, trying to look into his eyes._

_He turned his head, letting out a quiet 'humph'. _

_She frowned more. "I can leave you with a present…It's all I can give you…"_

_The boy narrowed his eyes some through his hair, though the girl did not notice. Her question was met with a long silence. "What is it?" he asked softly. _

_The girl smiled weakly, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Promise to keep it a secret?"_

* * *

Akito unenthusiastically lifted himself from his bed, a scowl plastered on his face. It annoyed him, having such a recurring memory. It was far from the first thing he needed at that moment.

"I'm here for your checkup, Akito." Hatori said in his usual monotonous voice as he quietly walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, making a smooth swishing sound.

The young man remained quiet, just glancing up at Hatori as he set his things down on the nightstand.

Akito watched Hatori out of the corner of his eye; self-consciously pulling his robe up, for it had been hanging off his shoulder.

Hatori rummaged around in his bag for a few moments before pulling out a stethoscope.

Akito shivered on contact with the small tool.

* * *

The breeze lightly tugged at Yuki's hair as he walked down the sidewalk. It was a quiet, mid-fall afternoon. Kyo had tagged along with Tohru to check out her job, and Shigure had arranged something for himself, Hatori, and Ayame to attend; this left Yuki by himself to dispose of his time as he wished. He decided to take a walk to the park and enjoy a book.

He took a seat on a bench, almost immediately melting into his book. He only strayed from the pages when a small mouse seated itself at his feet. Yuki gave a heavy sigh, staring at the mouse. "Why me?" he quietly asked himself as the rodent scurried up his leg.

The silver haired boy frowned as the mouse took a seat on the bench beside him. He shook his head a bit before returning hit focus to the book.

"Thirty seven minutes and forty five seconds." A voice jolted Yuki from his reading once again.

He looked up at the girl, tilting his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

He had seen the girl at school, though her presence was hardly known. He was almost certain that she was a new student. She was a quiet one, who preferred to sit in the back of the room. Her raven black hair framed her face perfectly, bringing out her stunning, cyan colored eyes. It was almost amazing that the girl was such a loner. With her looks, she could easily have any _other _guy in their class.

He only said other due to the fact that he wasn't planning on dating _anyone _any time soon. Especially someone he hardly knew.

She smiled some, closing her eyes. "It took me thirty seven minutes and forty fives second just for that mouse to come within two feet of me…" she eyed him a for a few moments. "And it took the mouse exactly seven seconds to scamper away from me and up your leg."

Yuki chuckled some. "I suppose I have a way with animals…" he replied while mentally cursing his family name. "I believe I've seen you in class before… might I ask what your name is, Miss?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit down.

The girl took a seat and smiled. "My name is Aya Otani…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Otani." The boy replied politely. "I am-"

"Yuki Sohma." She cut him off.

Yuki nodded some. _'Am I really that popular?' _He asked himself.

Aya smiled widely. "Everyone knows you… Fan club or not…"

"That's only a little bit creepy…" he joked.

The girl chuckled some. "The so called prince has a sense of humor, too?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag of crackers. She kneeled down in front of the bench, eyeing the mouse that sat next to the teen. She carefully broke the cracker and set a small portion on the bench.

The small rodent stared at the girl for a few moments before shifting his gaze to the cracker. It cautiously made it's way over to the cracker, sniffing it a bit before taking it in its tiny paws and nibbling.

Yuki blinked a few time. "So why have you been after that mouse?"

Aya smiled warmly, crooking his head slightly. "Well… I saw it getting chased by a cat. So I scared the cat away by jumping in a puddle. Then I thought about why the cat was chasing the mouse and I figured it was because the mouse came across the cat while trying to find something to eat. So I decided to try and give it some crackers, but I haven't been able to get close enough until now…"

Yuki's deep lavender eyes widened some as the girl explained herself. The only other person he could think of that would put so much thought into such a minor thing was Miss Honda. Every other person would either brush it off, or (in Momiji's case) resume the cat's job of chasing after the mouse.

"I was kinda' jealous when the mouse just scurried up your leg…" She said, bringing the boy out of his train of thought.

Yuki tilted his head some, hearing the girl's words. "Really?" he chuckled quietly. "I just thought it was kind of strange." _'Irritating.' _

She nodded, her raven hair bobbing slightly. "Really." She flashed a sarcastic smile. "I wouldn't lie to a _prince_."

The mouse took its chance to scurry away, causing the girl to frown.

"Hmm… I wonder why he left." Yuki said quietly, cocking his head.

Aya shrugged a bit, standing up. She looked back down. "It was a pleasure meeting you today, Yuki-san… It was a far better experience then it would've been had we met at school…"

"Yo! Rat-boy! What are you doing here?" a voice sliced through the peaceful atmosphere like hot knife through better.

Yuki cringed slightly and gave a heavy sigh. He turned back to the girl, only to be met by an empty seat beside him. Blinking, he turned his gaze over to the one who had yelled to them. Kyo, accompanied by Tohru, was approaching him.

"Hey! You're supposed to answer when someone's talkin' to you!" the orange haired boy exclaimed, am agitated frown plastered on his face.

Yuki let out an exasperated sigh as he lifted himself from the bench. "I was hoping to find a moment of peace so I could catch up on my reading… Apparently that's impossible."

* * *

Aya chuckle quietly as she casually walked down the sidewalk. _'Like a cat and mouse…Only the mouse is just as stubborn as the cat!'_

A light breeze rushed past her, gently playing with her bobbed hair. _'It feels so good to be back in this town…'_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes. _'Now there's only one other person I have to visit…'_

* * *

Akito frowned deeply as Hatori walked out. He was becoming rather bored with the constant silence that surrounded the main house.

He silently blamed _them _for his sudden sense of loneliness. He knew they all hated him, and he knew why as well. But… was it really _his _fault for not wanting them to abandon him?

* * *

The girl stared at the large gate for a few minutes, a smile curling on her lips. The sun was starting to set, and a chilly gust rushed passed.

She didn't even shiver as the wind passed, her icy eyes fixated on the gate. She would admit to herself that she was nervous, coming back after almost seven years.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? It STILL might take a while for me to update… pretty much all of my stories are high priority though…

Next I'm going to try and update _Realization_. Ne?

Remember, Fuufy LURVES reviews 3


End file.
